Quicksand
by IWantToLaPushBellaOffACliff
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon after the disaster at her 18th birthday party. Bella tried to follow him, but instead she unwillingly got changed into a vampire herself. She sings the National Anthem at her football game, when somebody recorded her singing and leaked it on the internet, and now someone has taken an interest in Bella. Bella is thrown into the fast life of a celebrity.
1. Learning to Cope

Quicksand

Chapter 1: Learning to Cope

It was strange without him; I am not going to lie. There are things I miss. Okay, I miss everything, but it's not as if he is coming back anytime soon. Not for me anyway. I feel empty, as if no one could want me, no one _would_ want me. Why would someone want me anyway? I was just damaged goods. Okay, so I know you are confused, so let me start from the beginning. My name is Bella Swan, and this is my story.  
When I was eighteen, the love of my life left me in the woods. I know it does not sound that bad, but believe me it was. I was a normal day, okay so it wasn't a normal day nothing was normal with Edward. It was a few days after I turned eighteen and the crisis at my birthday party. It was just_ one_ pinprick of blood, just _one_ tiny drop of blood, but enough to make a vampire ravenous. It was my fault I guess, with me being so accident-prone. I guess it was just bound to happen eventually. I was opening one of my presets, when my finger slipped on the paper and I gave myself a paper cut. Me being… well me, squeezed my finger to make sure I wasn't bleeding, well what do you know? I was, and I watched that tiny drop of blood slowly drop to the alabaster carpet below. I hear someone take a sharp breath and Edward yelling "_No_!" then I was being shoved backwards into a table. There was a loud crunching sound and I looked up to see the beautiful Grand Piano collapsing under Jasper's weight.

After that day, things had been weird. Edward has been acting different, more _distant_. I just figured it would pass, but then he didn't pick me up for school and none of the Cullen's showed up that day either. I was worried, but my worry had soon turned to relief when I got home to see Edward waiting in the driveway. He asked me to go for a walk with him; I knew then that something was wrong. I don't remember much after that, I just remember him leading me down the pathway into the woods by my house. We didn't get far before he stopped, turned around and looked me over as if it was the last time he would see me. I asked him what was wrong when he told me that they were leaving, I remember begging him, and then trying to follow him but he was too fast, and I ended up falling over something and then I was knocked out cold.

I remember waking up in horrible pain, as if I was on fire, something was _scorching_ me, _burning_ me, no _blistering_ me. I begged for someone, anyone to save me from this scalding fire! I didn't know what was happening to me! I tried to stand, but I couldn't move, not even to speak. I was still lying in the woods, on the ground next to an enormous tree. I then realized what was happening to me. I vaguely remember Edward telling me how it felt, to change into a vampire, the excruciating pain as the venom rips through your veins. Someone had bit me, but whom? Who would do this to me? None of the Cullen's of course, as they were long gone by now. But somebody else, Victoria? Laurent? Some other nomad passing though? No, it couldn't be a nomad; no passerby would just leave me alive. It had to be either Victoria or Laurent, but why? Then it hit me, like a ton of bricks. I was going to be a vampire! I can't go home, or even back to school! What I would want more than anything now was blood, and lots of it. But maybe I would be able to control it? I laid there for what seemed like hours, but then the pain began to subside. Slowly like someone was pouring ice-cold water through my veins, I stood up and was able to begin walking towards my house.  
I caught the scent of Charlie before I saw him. His scent sent a blazing flash of pain down my throat. I fought to overcome it, this was my dad, I loved him, and I couldn't hurt him. I ran up to my window and climbed through. I quickly but quietly grabbed my sunglasses and my wallet, so no one would see my eyes. I then I jumped back out the window and ran quickly down the road, towards the store, and then slowed to a walk as I reached the doors. I knew if people saw my eyes they would freak, so I had to get contacts, at least until my eyes became more adjusted. I quickly grabbed several boxes of brown contact lenses, and went to the register to pay.  
"Will this be all?" The person at the register asked. I had held my breath the entire time that I was in there, and I didn't have any left to reply, so I just nodded.

I paid for them, then grabbed the sack and went outside. I walked over to the side of the building that went towards the woods, stopped and took off my sunglasses. I opened one of the boxes, snapped open the little container, and popped one in my eye, the other followed. I knew that it wouldn't completely put me back to my old color, but it would be better than red, right? I then walked back around the store towards the edge of the parking lot. I caught sight of myself in a mirror of a parked car and almost screamed! I thought someone was following me at first; I barely looked like myself. My hair was now a beautiful brown not the dull brown it had been, and my skin was so pale white that I almost looked like a statue. My eyes were a muddy brown, with a hint of red behind them. I looked wild, my eyes wide, staring, searching for something that resembled me.

I made it back to the house, and I took a deep breath before walking through the door. Charlie seemed startled, he stood up from his chair and exclaimed.  
"BELLA!?" He exclaimed, I just stared at him. I had no clue how long I had been gone so I didn't really know what to say.  
"Um... hi dad." I said finally, taking a breath, his scent making my throat burn.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked squinting his eyes.  
"Yes, dad." I answered trying to make my voice a little deeper from its high-pitched bell tone now.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You have been gone for four days! No one has seen you! I went over to the Cullen's to see if you were there and their house was empty! I thought you had left with them! I have been worried sick." He rambled

"I'm sorry dad, I really am, I don't know what to say." I said. Every time I opened my mouth, burning seared through my throat.

"Would you like to explain to me where you have been?" he said, I could tell he was upset, not mad, just worried and upset. Crap... act cool, act cool... what to tell him?  
"Oh... I was with Alice, she took me down to Seattle to shop only her car broke down and we just got back...I really am sorry." I said forcing the lie out. My heart ached when I said her name.

"With Alice?" he asked, I could tell he didn't really believe me and was going to ask another question.  
"Yep." I squeaked, not looking him in the eyes when I said it. He looked dazed for a minute, then replied a short okay, and sat back down in his chair. That was strange... I thought.

"I'm going to bed, I love you." I forced out through my teeth.  
"Night." he replied seeming normal now.  
I ran upstairs and shut my door just as I felt the contacts in my eyes dissolve. I looked around my room examining everything something was different. I turned around to my desk, my pictures were gone! All my pictures of the Cullen's were missing. Who would do such a thing? Now I had nothing, it was just a memory, and that would fade with time too. It was already becoming blurry and fuzzy around the edges. Trying to calm myself down, I clamped down hard on the desk, pieces of wood shavings coming off in my hands. I was strong that was for sure, but how strong? I lied down on my bed trying to think. I was waiting for Charlie to go to bed, because I knew he would check in on me before he went. After a couple hours of waiting, I finally hear the TV click off and heard his clomping footsteps coming up the stairs, I quickly climbed under the covers, and pretended to be sleeping. I heard the door creak open, and after a few seconds, Charlie walked over to my bedside and rubbed my hair. He sighed after a few seconds and left the room. I heard his door shut, and him climb into bed, it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

I waited a couple more minutes before I left the house out through my window. I needed to hunt, and fast, I was parched, if it could my stomach would have been growling. I ran north towards Canada, I wanted to see how far I could go before I got tired... Well apparently, I wasn't going to get tired, I was now somewhere in Alaska, I think close to Denali. I decided this was as best place as ever to hunt, I stopped when I caught a scent that was mouthwatering. I heard a warm, large heartbeat, I tried not to think about what I was about to do, then I raced off towards the delicious smell. I was just about to collide with the huge buck when a flash of black and white knocked into me and knocked me down.

"Oof." I exclaimed as I hit a tree, and the buck went running off. I slid into a crouch prepared to attack whatever had knocked me down. A growl slipped from my mouth, my teeth bared. I heard a gasp and my eyes flicked to the direction of the sound. I was staring into the black eyes of someone I knew well. Alice Cullen.  
"Oh my gosh! Bella?" she exclaimed. I quickly took off at full speed running south, I had to get home, and I couldn't see them now. I knew she couldn't keep up, so I pushed on. I made it home very quickly, no sign of me being followed. After I calmed down from my little pity party, I had been throwing myself I decided just to hunt around here. After about three does and two large bucks, I finally felt full. I headed home climbing back through my window before changing my now tattered and bloody clothes. The clock read 6:00 a.m. and I knew my dad must already be up, getting ready for work. I walked down stairs after I took a quick shower putting my clothes back on once again. It was a Monday morning. Great, just what I needed, school. Was I ready? Could I handle it? I found him at the table drinking a cup of coffee reading the paper.  
"Good Morning dad." I said as I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Morning, Bells." he said looking over the paper at me then looking back at it. I figured he would say something if I didn't eat, especially since I was so pale now. I grabbed a granola bar and started chomping down on it, or so he thought, I was really spitting it out into my hand when he wasn't looking. After a few minutes, he left for work. I was alone, finally. I threw away the rest of my granola bar and decided to head for school, so I could get the work I had missed. After all, I had missed two days of school and I knew I would have a ton of make-up work in Trig. I got to school in no time, even though my truck seemed slow now. I figured it would look weird if I just walked to school. I walked into my Trig classroom; luckily, Mr. Verveck was already here. I walked up to him to ask for my makeup work. He seemed startled by my appearance. Then he slowly got all my papers I had missed.

"Pity about that Cullen boy, he was a good kid." he said just as I was leaving the classroom, I suddenly had the urge to go back in there and rip his head off. I controlled the emotions when a weird noise came from my throat. It felt like I was choking, as if I couldn't get in enough air. I quickly ran to the bathroom and sat down on one of the sinks. I tried to calm my breathing. What was wrong with me? Was this how I was going to die? After I had become a vampire and I was going to choke to death? Could vampires choke? All I could keep thinking was, I love you Edward.

I finally calmed my breathing, or not breathing I did not need to breathe; it just felt natural after all these years. I heard someone come in and I was silent.  
"Can you believe that Bella ran the Cullens off?" I heard Jessica say

"Yeah, I heard she tried to get him to marry her. Can you believe her?" Lauren said in her nasally voice.

"Yeah, fat cow, who does she think she is?" Jessica said. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the stall door and looked them both in the eyes.  
"You guys are bitches and don't know what the hell you're talking about, and you will never talk bad to or about me again." a dazed look crossed their eyes and then they nodded. It was the same glazed over look that my dad got last night. Hmm... interesting. I wonder... I walked out into the hall and was immediately bombarded by Mike. Oh great, here we go again.

"Hey Bella, you're back! Where were you? Were you with _Cullen_?" he snorted. I couldn't stand him, then a thought occurred to me and I thought I would try something.

"Mike," I said looking him in the eyes. "I want you to go away and never talk to me again." Again, just like Jessica, Lauren, and my dad a glazed look crossed his eyes and he nodded then walked away. Cool! I have a super power! I can control people with my mind! This is awesome! Then I remembered why I was a vampire, someone had changed my while I was chasing after my boyfriend who left me. My eyes dropped to the floor. I didn't think I would ever be happy again.

The school day was long; by the end of it, I thought I was going to break down. There had been so many whispers and with my new super hearing, I heard them all. I started humming in my head trying to block them out as I walked to my locker to get the rest of my books. I took my time and by time I was done, I was alone in the hallway. I had a few words in my head to go to the song, and soon as I walked slowly down the hall to the parking lot, I was singing it.

"_I lie awake at night thinking of you, _

_can't get you out of my head. You_

_tossed me away and now what's _

_left? You left me for dead._

_So I think to myself how can I be this_

_sad? You're just a boy, a simple boy,_

_but so much more instead. If only I _

_was better for you, My one and only, _

_if only I could be better for you."_

I was almost out of the building when I heard someone clapping. I turned around to see Mr. Daniels, one of the younger teachers only a few years older than me, and the head of the Choir department clapping as he walked towards me.  
"That was, wow, that was amazing. Have you ever had lessons?" he asked me

"No." I replied quietly

"Was that an original, I don't think I've ever heard it before?" he asked

"Yeah, but it wasn't very good, I mean it's not finished." I said embarrassed, my cheeks would be burning if I were still human.

"It was really good. You have a natural talent, Bella. Have you ever considered singing in our choir?" he asked me

"Well, no." I said

"Bella, I actually have been looking for someone to sing the National Anthem at the next football game, would you consider doing it?" he asked

"I... uhmm.. sure, why not?" I said, I had nothing to lose.

"Great, I will see you tomorrow after school for practice, okay?" he said,  
"Sure, see you tomorrow Mr. Daniels." I said waving as I left through the double doors. I was going to sing the National Anthem. In front of everyone? I was about to turn around and tell him I changed my mind that I could not do it, when I heard his voice in my head.

"_You can do it, love." _The voice said, I stopped in my tracks. What? That was something he would have said to me before he left. When he believed in me, when he still... loved... me. Maybe he still loved me. I got in my truck and drove home. I guess it was time to tell Charlie.

I practiced in the choir room all week, sometimes during lunch, but mostly after school. Sooner than I thought possible, it was 7:00 p.m. and the game was getting ready to start. They were all waiting for me to sing.

"And now, singing the National Anthem in front of the Forks Spartans and the Port Angeles Knights, Miss Bella Swan!" Everybody fell silent. I walked out into the middle of the field with my microphone and began to sing. "Oh say can you see..." I looked around everybody's faces looked stunned; a few people had even pulled video cameras out filming me. "And the home and the brave!" I ended and everybody was silent, until someone busted into loud applause, then the crowd roared. Clapping, cheering, and whistling. They all liked my singing! I walked back to the side of the field and handed the microphone back to the announcer. Charlie and I left after that, I didn't feel like staying and he easily agreed, I think he was still stunned at my voice.  
"Bella, wow, you have an amazing voice. You must have got that from me." he joked. I smiled and laughed with him.

"Of course I did, dad." I said

"You did great, I'm really proud of you." he said

"Thank you." I said quietly

We got home when the phone was ringing; I breezed inside to answer it.

"Hello?" I chimed

"Bella Swan?" A female voice answered.

"Speaking." I said

"Bella Swan, I am Sydney Maloney with Hollywood Records, we would love to offer you a recording contract with our recording studio." she announced excitedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Well… did you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think of it! If you have any ideas that you want in the story just PM me, and I will try to work them in the best that I can! :)

Reviews make me happy! :)

I love you all!  
xoxo,  
Em


	2. Curiousity

**A/N: Okay this chapter is going to be a little bit longer than the last one! Keep in mind that I am not a professional writer, and I am only human, so I will make mistakes. I try my best to read through my chapters to check for mistakes. In addition, I don't know a lot about signing with a record company so I'm sorry if I get some stuff wrong.**

* * *

**Quicksand**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity**

"Who was that?" Charlie asked me as I hung up the phone up and grabbed the piece of paper that I had used to write down the agency's information. I looked down at my feet nervously.

"That was some agent wanting me to sign with her recording company. Apparently one of the people who recorded my singing tonight posted it on the internet." I was still shocked.

"Wow, that's great Bells." He said giving me a smile.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, are you going to accept her offer?" he asked me

"Should I? I mean, I wouldn't be a normal teen anymore." I stated, even though technically I wasn't a normal teen now anyway. I was a vampire… not that he needed to know that.

"Well, I don't want to answer for you, but it would do you some good to get away from this place for a while, you know, from all the memories. Of course you still need to talk to your mom about it." He said as he scratched the back of his head, nervously. He didn't need to tell me twice, I knew what he meant about getting away from all the memories. Maybe if I got away from all of the things that reminded me of Edward. I could maybe forget the hole that was still in my chest. The hole that ripped even further when I came across something that reminded me of him, which was pretty much everything in this town.

"I'll think about it, and talk to mom before I make the decision." I said as I started to head for the stairs. The phone rang again; I swiveled around to answer it. It was another agency asking me the same questions Sydney did. After a few minutes of convincing them that I would think about it, they finally hung up. I turned towards the stairs; and just as I was about to reach the top, the phone rang again. Ugh!

"I'm not getting that, it's probably just another agency." I yelled downstairs as I heard Charlie heave himself out of his chair, sighing before he answered the phone. I saw him grab the note pad that was by the phone and write something down.

"Okay, I'll let her know." He said as he hung up. I raised one perfect eyebrow down at him. He raised the notepad and said, "You are supposed to call a Greg Porter about a contract." he smiled a half smile, as he headed back to the living room. I turned around and went into my bedroom. I changed into some sweats and my favorite blue long sleeve top. Even though I was a vampire and nothing was uncomfortable to me now, I still liked wearing sweats.

I climbed onto my bed, and pulled my cell phone out of my bag. I decided to call mom and tell her the news. I heard the downstairs phone ringing, as I waited for mom to answer her phone. It rang several times before she picked up

"Bella?" she asked then coughed and cleared her throat.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Bella? What's wrong with your voice?" she asked ignoring my question. I internally cursed; of course, she would notice a change. It was higher now, since I had… changed.

"Nothing, mom." I said as I tried to make it a little deeper.

"It was so nice of you to call me, but did it have to be at two in the morning?" she asked me. Oh crap, I totally forgot about the time difference.

"Aw, I'm sorry mom, I forgot about the time difference, I really needed to tell you something, but I guess I can call you in the morning." I said sighing, after another agent had called, I was starting to get excited. I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice, but I couldn't help it!

"No, it's fine honey, what's going on? Is it Edward?" she asked me. The hole in my stomach got bigger when she said his name. I forgot I hadn't told her that he… left me. How was I to explain that?

"Um… mom, I need to tell you something else before I give you the news." I said seriously

"You have my full attention." She said just as serious.

"Edw- uhm..." I couldn't force his name through my teeth. "He uh moved away, Carlisle got a better job in another town." I finally choked out.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked. I heard movement in the background, and heard her saying, go back to sleep. She must have waked up Phil.

"Yeah." I said trying to keep my mind off him.

"I'm so sorry, honey." She said. Somehow sensing that I didn't want to talk about it.

"So are you ready for my news?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes." She replied in a small voice.

"Okay… so the choir teacher at school heard me singing and asked me to sing the National Anthem at tonight's football game…" I said

"Go on." She stated getting excited, knowing something more was coming.

"And so, I guess someone recorded me singing, and posted it on the internet and a few minutes ago I got a call from an agent asking me to sign with her company!" I said, excitement coloring my voice.

"Oh baby! That is so exciting. Congratulations! I always knew you were going to do something big someday." She said as she squealed.

"The phone keeps ringing off the hook," I said, as I heard the phone ring once again.

"I wondered what that noise was." She said, and I could practically hear her smile.

"So do you think I should do it?" I asked, becoming serious again.

"Do what you want to do. I'm behind you on anything; you have my top most support." She said

"Really? That really means a lot to me mom, thank you." I said smiling into the phone, glad she approved.

"You know I will always support you in what you do. I love you, you're my daughter, and no matter what, nothing will change that." She said. If I could have cried, I would have. My eyes started doing this strange tingly and burning thing; is this what it felt like to cry?

"Thank you, mom. I love you so much, never forget that." I sniffed. It felt wrong, not being able to cry. It started to scare me; I could feel my body tensing up. I didn't know how to handle this.

"Um mom, I'm going to let you go, you must be exhausted." I said

"Okay, I love you, hun." She said, yawned and hung up.

"Love you too." I said after I shut my phone, and once again, heard the phone downstairs ringing. I sighed and got up, opened my door, marched down stairs and yanked the cord out of the wall, just as Charlie was about to answer it.

"We are never going to be able to sleep if the phone keeps ringing." I said, then said goodnight and marched back upstairs. I didn't need to sleep, but hey, what Charlie didn't know, wouldn't kill him.

I heard him shut off the downstairs TV and march up the stairs and to the bathroom, where I heard the shower turn on. It truly is amazing what all I could hear now. The water soon shut off and I heard the rustling of a towel. Then I heard Charlie walk from the bathroom and to his bedroom where he finally shut the door; hopefully for the last time tonight. After waiting a few more minutes, I heard Charlie's loud snore. I got up, pulled on some jeans, hiking boots, and a warm sweatshirt, I opened my window quietly, and jumped out. I headed for the woods, taking the same trail Edward and I had taken those many days ago. I felt a slight rippling in my chest at the memory. My mind slowly drifted back to that day when I ran into Alice, I should not have run away, I should have run to her and hugged her. I still am not sure where I was exactly when I ran into her, but I could feel the curiosity pulling at me. It couldn't hurt to look, right? I mean after all, they say curiosity killed the cat, not killed the Bella. I knew I had several hours to be gone before Charlie would wake up and notice and I slowly turned around and started north, back towards the place I had almost attacked her.

I got there no less than ten minutes later. I knew this was the spot because I could smell her; I could smell all of them; except Edward. His scent wasn't here… I guess he was still enjoying his distractions. Esme and Carlisle's scents were the strongest; they had been here recently, no less than a few hours ago. I started following it, heading to the east, then north again. I came upon a house nestled into the trees, it looked very homey. The back window was all glass, just like the Cullen's old house was. I dared to sneak closer and looked into the windows. I could hear movement inside, but no heartbeats, was this where they lived now? I hid my body behind a tree only peeking from the side. I saw someone walk, no dance, past the window. It was Alice.

I stood there just watching them for about an hour. Watching people cross in front of the window. Even a few other vampires whom I didn't know. After sighing quietly, I began to move a little closer, walking up to one of the side windows, I peeked inside and gasped, as the scene in front of my made me sick. It was Edward, with a little blonde wrapping her arms around him. Did he love her? Was she the reason he had left me? I peeked again and let out a high-pitched breath as I saw he had a small smile on his lips, and his head snapped up looking straight at me. His dark eyes zeroed in on mine; smile gone and he pushed her off coming to the window. I couldn't move, he had already seen me, and knew exactly who I was.

"Bella?" I heard him breathe; I started backing away and he started to open the window. That was when I bolted, running as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away from him. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and he was gaining on me. I remember something Esme had said once "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest." I knew I would never be able to outrun him. I could hear him getting closer and sooner than I would have thought possible, he was right beside me. He started to reach out to grab my arm but I jumped away from him. I crouched against a tree and put my face in my hands, my hurt, slowly turning to anger. How dare him? How could he? My breath hitched, being caught in my throat, and it sounded like I was choking. I finally pulled myself together and I removed my hands from my face.

He was there, of course. Sitting a few feet away, his knees pulled up against his body, his arms resting on them. He was watching me; his dark eyes lingered on my now red ones. The contacts had dissolved just before I left the house. I sat there, saying nothing, just running my new high depth eyes over his body; drinking him in. My human eyes seemed weak now, I could see everything perfectly. I looked down at myself, suddenly wishing I had on something cuter, like a dress, or something. Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? A dress? What has Alice done to me? Ugh! I closed my eyes, trying to shut out all of the memories that were trying to sneak in.

I finally opened my eyes and looked up at him, and his eyes found mine. There was so much emotion in them. Anguish, hurt, loss, fear, love, happiness. Why should he be happy? He left me, oh yeah, the blonde must be the reason for his happiness, and he was rubbing it in. It made me sick, and so angry. I stood up abruptly glaring at him. He looked surprised as he stood up, too. He started slowly moving closer to me. I backed up; I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Stay away from me." I spat, venom coating my voice. Nevertheless, he approached still. "Edward, I swear to God, if you come any closer, you will lose a limb." Moreover, it will probably be your third leg, I thought in my mind. He stopped looking a little shocked. "What? Surprised? Little ole' Bella threatening you?" I snarled. He looked like he was thinking hard, then he took another step towards me. I lost it, I screeched, jumped on top of him knocking him down, my nails ripping at his clothes, his arms wrapped around me, like a snake with its prey. I struggled to break his hold as he buried his face in my hair, breathing in.

"Let go of me!" I roared, breaking free and punching him in the face. "You are an absolute bastard." I yelled. He looked hurt, but I didn't care; I was seeing red. I started to hit him again when a pair of small arms restrained me from behind. Alice. I didn't even hear her come up.

I knew I didn't have it in me to fight Alice; she wasn't the one who decided to leave me anyway. I stopped fighting as she pulled me off him. Edward got up off the ground, rubbing his jaw looking dazed. I turned around and looked Alice in the eyes, using my newfound power. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Her eyes became clouded, and she let me go. I backed away from both of them.

"Bella!" she shouted stepping forward to give me a hug. I put my hand up, so she stopped. I couldn't look at either of their faces, sickened that they had left me. I loved them for peats sake, and I thought that they loved me too. I decided what I was going to do. I looked them both in the eyes and said, "Forget you saw me, turn around and go back inside." The clouded look came over their eyes, as they turned around and walked back into their house. I took off running before the spell wore off and they wondered where Edward and Alice had went and why he was covered in dirt.. I hunted a little on my way home, but I was still dazed at the events that had happened.

It was five am when I had finally crawled back through my window. I know I should feel exhausted but I wasn't. Everything was so new to me, the senses, the hearing, smelling, sight, feelings. One of the things that I hate is having to hide my food, I'm afraid someone will notice. Although I love that I do not have to sleep anymore. I have so much time on my hands. It was Saturday, so since I didn't have school, I decided to hang around the house. It was Charlie's Saturday to work, so I went downstairs before Charlie got up, and made him a feast; omelets, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, gravy, and hash browns. I got down a clean plate from the cabinet, ran it under water, so it looked like I had just washed it, so I could tell Charlie I had already ate. I walked past the phone on my way back upstairs to get a book when I saw the notepad beside it filled up with notes. All for me, wow did that many people want me? I heard Charlie getting up so continued quickly up to my room to get the book. I grabbed some contacts and put them in before I headed back downstairs and pretended to be reading. Charlie came downstairs, dressed in his uniform. He looked at the meal on the table, then to me, then back to the meal.

"Did you do all of this for me?" he asked as he sat down and began putting bacon on his plate. Of course, he went straight to the bacon he loved that stuff.

"Yup." I said as I tried to put a bright smile on my face.

"Thank you Bella." He said blushing as he piled one of everything else on his plate.

"You're welcome." I said looking back to my book.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" he asked me when he had finally cleaned his plate.

"Um, maybe just shop for more groceries, and get caught up on some of my makeup work." I said as I sat my book down, stood up and started clearing away the table.

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, oh and I was thinking about replying to Sydney, you know; accept her offer, and hammer out some of the details." I said looking him in the eye.

"Really? That's great, did you talk to your mom about it?" he asked

"Yup, last night, she said she supported whatever I chose to do." I said looking away from him.

"Okay, I'll see you after work." He said as he headed out the door. I heard his car leave and head down the street.

I went upstairs and put on a black pair of jeans, and a green tank top with a black vest over it. Man did I look good; Alice would be proud of me. I grabbed my keys and headed downstairs, going to the kitchen, grabbing all the money in the jar labeled food and left through the door. I drove to the local supermarket, grabbed a cart and headed in. I went down isle after isle, grabbing this and that. Before I knew it, my cart was almost full. I headed up to check out when I remembered I hadn't put in another set of contacts. The guy at the cash register stared at me wide eyed. I decided to play along with the red color.

"Okay, so I know this is a weird question, but do you think red contacts look good on me?" I asked him, leaning forward letting a little cleavage show. He looked afraid to answer at first, but then he smiled,

"Yes." He said leaning towards me. I stepped back, smiled, and said thank you. I guess I was going to have to start carrying contacts around with me all the time. I pushed the shopping cart out of the store, and headed for my truck. I put all my stuff in the back, since it didn't look like it was going to rain anytime soon. It actually looked like the sun would shine at some point today. Oh no! I completely forgot about the sun, I would sparkle; I better hurry and finish my errands so I wouldn't have to be in the sun.

I got home and unloaded all of the groceries, putting them in their rightful places. I sighed and went up to my room. I decided to call Sydney and give her the good news, and accept her offer. Even though I had got like a ton of other offers, I decided to take hers because she seemed cool, and I liked her spunk. I sat in the middle of my bed listening to it ring, she picked up right away.

"Hello, Sydney Maloney speaking." She said all business. I decided to humor her.

"Hello, Isabella Swan speaking." I said smiling while she gasped on the other end.

"Isabella!" she said enthusiastically.

"That's me! I was wondering if you could spare a few moments of your time." I said laughing

"I will spare all of my time for you. What would you like to talk about?" she asked me

"Well…. I have gotten a ton of offers to sign with people, but I am going to choose you, if you will still have me." I said waiting for her response.

"Oh Isabella! Really? Of course I will have you! You are going to be a huge star and we are going to be the best of friends." She yelled into the phone.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" I asked jokingly

"I just do! You are making the right choice by choosing my company, Isabella." She said!

"Okay, but I have one condition." I said

"Anything." She stated

"You have to stop calling me Isabella, and just call me Bella." I said, laughing when she laughed, she was like a more hyper Alice

"Okay, Bella, do we have a deal?" She asked

"Yes we do." I replied. She asked me for my address and said she fly in in a few days.

For the first time in a long time I felt something, it was hope. I somehow knew that my future would get better. I don't know how I knew this I just did. I couldn't wait until she got here, when I could begin my new life. We would have so much to go over, so much to talk about. Gah! What if she doesn't like me? What if they change their minds? All of these questions were running through my head at a million miles per hour, and then it hit me. I was going to be a professional singer. My life was about to change completely, but maybe this change was a good change.

* * *

**So... how was it? Good? Bad? I love it? I hated it? I wanted to kick you in the face? I hope you step on a gummy bear?:(**

**Please Review! I will reply to all of your reviews, well that is if you aren't a guest.**

**Send me love! ^_^**

**xoxo,**

**Em(:**


End file.
